


Something Simple

by avatarbabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lunch Break, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarbabe/pseuds/avatarbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw some otp prompts floating around tumblr and chose a couple to write. This is my first fandom submission I'm so happy to finally contribute something to this fandom<3<3<3 I hope who ever reads this likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged. Thank you<3

Every day on Korra’s lunch break she would go to the park across the street to sit and enjoy her lunch under the leafy green trees. And every, day with out fail, the woman with long dark hair and red lips would be there, already sketching on her art pad. Why would today be any different. 

Korra stepped out of the back door of the building where she worked, crossed the street into the little setting of green shaded hills and cobblestone walk ways lined with benches. She sat down on her usual bench, took a moment to stare up through the leaves and take a deep fulfilling breath. She sat there for a moment, closing her eyes and taking in the sounds. This was the one moment every day, that she took to be still for some time; before returning to her daily grind. Even now the thought of having only limited time for a lunch break pressed her to start eating. She unwrapped the sandwich she had brought with her to the park and took a bite, today was peanut butter and jelly. She stared around at the little green hills and people walking their pets. Her eyes casually fell upon the spot where the woman with light skin and dark hair usually sat, no lunch to be seen not even a cup of coffee. 

There she was sketching away, her green eyes framed behind a pair of glasses that stared at a page of her sketch book; her hand moving in flowing strokes. Korra lost track of how long she had been staring at the stranger. Admiring the way her hair fell in wavy curls around her face. Her thoughtful gaze and the casual way she would tuck a stray curl behind her ear was so endearing it made Korra’s heart flutter. The overall affect was rather calming to Korra, until the woman looked up and the two of them locked eyes for a moment. Korra immediately looked in a different direction trying not to blush, though she could feel the heat rise in her face. Korra stared around for a moment trying to keep her gaze off the other woman; but like a magnet, her eyes were drawn back to this woman. This time for only a glance, Korra could see the woman still looking at her with an unmistakeable smile that crinkled her eyes. Staring in a completely different direction Korra blushed and sighed in content, she was beautiful. 

Korra finished her sandwich and stood to toss her garbage into a near by trash bin. Betraying herself, Korra glanced once more at the spot where the woman sat to sketch and saw that she was gone. Disappointment creeped in when Korra glanced up and down the walk way for any sight of her, though none to be found. Once more Korra’s gaze returned to the bench where the lovely occupant had once sat, and in the ghost of her presence lay a pad of paper. Korra walked over to the almost empty bench and reached a hand out. She stole herself, considering what an invasion of privacy this might be, however she resolved that she merely wanted to return the book and leaving it might allow someone the opportunity to steal it. Korra picked up the sketch pad and saw to her amazement that it was opened to a sketch of someone very familiar to her. In fact it was her in these sketches.

Korra’s amazement turned to deep flattery. The way this girl had sketched her was so delicate and beautiful. She had traced every line from the bend in her knees to the arc of her jaw. Korra was even pleased to see that she had drawn a provocative definition of her shoulders and biceps. What really caught her off guard was the sketch of herself with a look of deep satisfaction. This was a sketch of the peaceful moment Korra would take before every single lunch break. Another blush of pleasure creeped up her face followed by a satisfied grin. This beautiful woman Korra shared every day’s lunch hour with had noticed her, so much so that she had taken the time to sketch her profile, not just once but several times. Surely this could mean their interest was mutual? With her heart all aflutter, Korra closed the sketch pad, tucked it under her arm and made her way back to work to finish her shift. She would return the sketch pad tomorrow and maybe even strike up a conversation.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Korra was not ready for her alarm to go off when it was finally came time to wake up and get ready for work at an ungodly hour, that morning. With a groggy moan, she reached out to smash the snooze on her alarm clock and cuddle up under her soft comforter for a little while longer. It wasn’t until the sun started to shine brightly through her windows that she sat up to check the time, and trip out of bed in haste.

“Crap, crap, crap!” she echoed under her breath as she pulled on random clothes that had been strewn across her floor, and go to quickly brush her teeth.

With no time for breakfast Korra shoved her feet into her shoes without tying them and picked up her bicycle to carry it out of her apartment and down the steps.

She immediately mounted her bike and took off down the street in a dazed hurry. Still some what disoriented from her late start, it was too late before Korra realized she had gone the wrong way and was slightly lost.

“Great job Korra. Today just isn’t your day, is it…” she chided herself huffily.

Korra slowed her pedaling and scoped her surrounding out to see if she could recognize where she was. One quick scan and her eye was caught by a jogger running towards her. From a distance the jogger’s dark hair contrasted so much with her light skin that it was eye catching. Korra forgot the hurry she was in as the jogger came closer. In the closing distance Korra could see the finely carved features of a young and familiar woman. Korra’s heart skipped a beat when she realized it was the girl who came to sketch at the park everyday. Her head turned to stare shamelessly as they passed one another; and she stopped breathing when she saw the beautiful girl’s head turn in her direction as they passed. Then, as fortune may have it, Korra’s untied shoes laces got caught in her bike gears and immobilized her from pedaling. Her head snapped forward in panic and that’s when she realized she was about to crash head long into a parked car. The last thing she remembered was a shrieking gasp and a car alarm going off.

When Korra opened her eyes again she was in a strange room. There was a dull aching in the side of her head, an IV in her arm, and wires on her body that were hooked to some beeping machines. Korra’s eyes wandered to a clock hanging above the door to read the time. 

“I am never gonna hear the end of this from my boss,” Korra groaned to her self. 

A little chuckle came from the other side of the room and Korra’s head snapped in the direction of the sound. A kind faced, dark haired woman was sitting there laughing at her.

“I think that’s the least of your problems,” she said with a smile, “but I’m glad to see you’re ok.”

Korra was stunned into silence, the gorgeous girl from the park was sitting by her bedside in a hospital. That was all she could process in the moment, particularly after hitting her head so hard.

The woman’s face immediately changed, “I’m sorry, I just saw you crash into the car and you fell over and stopped moving. I called the ambulance, and you didn’t have an ID or a phone so they didn’t know who to call,” the girl continued to babble desperately trying to explain herself, “so I thought you should have someone be there to explain what happened when you woke up.”

Korra was slowly processing what the girl was saying in between her breaths. Sure, she’d left her apartment in a hurry makes sense that she’d forget her wallet and phone, couldn’t even be bothered to tie her own shoes. And yeah, she was glad that she hadn’t woken up by herself. But now Korra was remembering that she had driven her bike into a parked car, AND in front of the cute girl from the park! Korra had just noticed that the girl had stopped talking and was staring at her apprehensively.

“So,” Korra began slowly, “you saw me eat it this morning? Well that’s embarrassing.”

Relief washed over the girls face and she laughed again.

Korra laughed too and figured she should make an introduction, y’know since this girl went through all the trouble, “My name’s Korra,” she extended a hand.

“Asami,” the girl took Korra’s hand to shake it.

Korra felt a warm sensation where Asami had gripped her hand, and they seemed to hold on to each other for a moment longer than a typical greeting. When they finally broke the hand shake there as moment of silence where they looked into each other’s faces, and their eyes met and they recognized something in each other. But when the moment had passed Korra felt the need to fill the silence.

“Did the uh— doctor say when they’d be back?.”

“Oh! Let me go get them!” Asami offered and the stood to walk out of the room.

Korra sighed and rested her head back on the pillow. Asami was caring and sweet and Korra had managed to make a fool of herself already, but she liked this girl she liked her a lot. It was decided then.

At that moment Asami returned with the doctor, who told Korra that she had a slight concussion and would need to take some time off of work to rest and heal up. Korra was not too happy about this news, she would be so bored cooped up in her apartment by herself for too long. After the long winded explanations and prescriptions Korra was finally able to sign herself out of the hospital to get home. Through out the whole ordeal Asami stayed right by her side, which Korra appreciated very much. The two walked out together. Korra was torn between wanting to stay with Asami, but not wanting to seem to clingy or strange. Then it came to her as they stepped out side the front doors.

“So,” Korra turned to Asami who’s eyes seem some what wistful, “ I uh, have your sketch book,] back at my place.”

There was a look of surprise on Asami’s face that threw Korra into a panic. 

Oh my god. Was that weird? That was totally weird! Shit, she probably thinks I’m some kind of klepto.

To Korra’s relief Asami laughed and said, “So that’s where it went. I must’ve left it at the park.”

Korra laughed in reply, “Yeah, I picked it up for you.”

A thoughtful silence passed between the two, this was the first time they acknowledged seeing each other at the park. Were the moments Korra had seen Asami glancing at her more than casual curiosity? Korra hoped so, and the drawings she had seen seemed to indicate so. As Korra thought about the drawings a slight color rose in her face and she glanced at Asami who seemed to also be lost in a blushing thought. Maybe she had considered those drawings as well.

“I uh— well um, you should probably come by to pick it up some time. Since I won’t be at the park for a while,” Korra sighed at the thought of having to explain the circumstances to her boss.

“Why don’t I pick it up now,” Asami smiled at Korra. Slightly taken aback Korra nodded, causing a slight ache in the side of her head. When Korra reached up to rub her forehead a look of concern crossed Asami’s face.

“Well, let’s take the metro rail, my apartment is nearby one of the stops,” Korra suggested.

Asami nodded in agreement and the two set off towards the nearest metro station.


End file.
